A communication device or mobile computer such as a laptop personal computer (PC), a tablet computing device, a smart phone, etc., has included therewith a radio communication antenna. Much the same is found with other devices used for communications, e.g., radio or wireless communication devices included in vehicles, aircraft and the like.
A radio communication antenna is located for example in a clam shell style laptop PC on an upper surface or a side surface of a liquid crystal display so that the antenna exhibits the optimum sensitivity when users use the laptop PC. In order to cope with recent demands such as broad and multiple frequency bands, a high data transfer rate, or a diversity communication, the number or size of antennas mounted on a display-side casing of the laptop PC has been increased. Again, much the same has happened with other device formats (e.g., tablets, smart phones, vehicle communication devices, aircraft communication systems, etc.).
In communication device covers, strength and conductivity are conventionally thought of as competing with one another. That is, a material such as metal is strong and thus desirable to use in a device cover enclosing or supporting an antenna. However, metal interferes with the antenna's communication capability, thus counseling use of a non-conductive material such as a resin or other non-interfering material.
Conventionally such materials (i.e., strong/rigid versus non-conductive) are applied in areas with care. For example, in a metallic display casing, cutout portions for securing the antenna sensitivity are provided in the metal structure, even though they introduce weak points in terms of strength.